


Badnik Test 0V1

by RichardYves



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pining, brief pregnancy metaphor, fixation on the prostate, this be my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardYves/pseuds/RichardYves
Summary: You didn’t think there’d be an ovi fic? His name is EGGMAN give me a BIG FAT BREAKBadly and unapologetically written porn
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Badnik Test 0V1

While most of Robotnik’s robots were made for war, he would never let it be said that he was a one trick pony. No, very much disliked the uncertainty of having all of his eggs in one basket. For this reason, he had decided years ago to expand into the market of erotic toys. Swiping through his inventory however, he felt something was ... missing. Something important. 

What had the stupid rodent called him? 

Ah. Eggman. An idiotic monicker from an idiotic creature. However, looking around him, he did have to admit - He was a little enamoured by eggs. And what had he said to that officer? Ah yes. Look what came out of my eggsack. 

Now that was an idea. 

Ivo slammed down his can of redbull.   
  


_I’m a fucking genius and my meat is huge._

-

  
Ivo sits on the bed, naked except for a control glove. He moans as his fingers circle his hole, spreading lube around the puckered flesh. As he breaches the ring of muscle, he uses his other hand to distract himself by sharply twisting an erect nipple. He stifles a yell as he curls a finger up, briefly brushing against his prostate. His other hand slowly snakes its way downwards, the textured pad stimulating him and leaving trail gooseflesh wherever it touches. As his fingers roughly pump into his asshole, he roughly grabs his dick - the friction of the coarse fabric of the gloves against his skin sending a pleasant burn throughout his body. As he jerks himself off, he wishes he weren’t alone right now. He imagines someone else is there - pinching and tugging at him. God. He wants someone to pull his hair, to bite his nipples, to roughly jerk him off until he can do nothing except scream their name. Their rough beard grating against his smooth skin - the heat of his mouth around his cock... He moans. The pad of the glove swipes over his slit and he almost nuts right then and there. 

He quickly lets go of his cock and reaches over to his bedside table. He grabs the three small devices sitting there, lubing them up. He winces. He’s never done this before. He’s done anal beads, but this is _different_. What if they get stuck? _They won’t,_ He tells himself. They’re specially controlled by his glove and are programmed with failsafes.

He looks lovingly at his creations. They are three small egg-shaped robots. They are hard in nature - not like the jelly-like eggs currently on the market. They are designed to emulate the feeling of of a hard egg rather than a softer, more gelatinous egg. They are manoeuvrable and controlled with the control glove he is wearing in his hand. Each egg is also equipped with size modulators which can safely change both inside and outside the body. This helps prevent them from becoming stuck - as they can shrink if needed. He grins. He won’t be needing that though. Yes, these are absolutely _perfect_. His cock stands erect at the thoughts of his genius and success. 

He leaves the size of the first egg relatively small, slowly inserting it as he moans. Both hands are occupied, and he feels rather neglected until the damn thing is in the the glove control can take over. Free again, his other hand resumes its work skittering over his body with light butterfly touches that drive him absolutely mad. He beckons the egg further up, and winces as it goes past where his fingers had prepared. He stops the egg and waits until the sting has lessened before moving it further. When it’s deep enough that he’s confident it wont go anywhere, he snaps his fingers and almost instantly whites out as the egg begins to vibrate in his ass. He feels the tremors through his whole body, and he begins to pant heavily. He inches it forward more, and the vibrations travel further - sending a tingle through his spine as well as through his dick. He yelps. He reaches for the second egg, this time turning on the vibration before inserting it as well. It buzzes as it breaches his asshole, and he moans loudly. When in, it bumps against the first egg, sending the first egg deeper - careening into his prostate. He howls and feels as if he’s been hit by a livewire. His hands are shaky. He can’t bring himself to move the egg away. He hopes that he remembered to lock the door - Stone never knocks. But part of him... wishes that he didn’t.

He salivates at the idea of Stone walking in on him like this, dick weeping and him near screaming as the egg buzzes mercilessly against his most tender spot. He moves the eggs again and almost cries at the loss of sensation. He pants. There’s one more egg.   
  


Carefully, he puts the last egg in, sending them all deeper in. He feels so _full_ but he still wants _more._ He touches his fingers together and pantomimes them opening. He feels a shifting in his ass as the eggs begin to inflate inside of him. As they grow, they once again lodge against his prostate, and become wedged there. He activates vibration on the third egg and slips a buttplug into his hole to ensure the eggs do not fall out yet. He pauses the controls on the gloves and once again runs the textured fabric over his body. He closes his eyes and his other hand reaches up to tug his hair.

He images it is Stone tugging his hair and touching his body. As he runs his hand over his stomach, he pretends that he can feel the bumps of the eggs inside. He can’t of course - he’s not built right to handle such a thing - but he imagines them growing past their current size - pressing against his hand - making him feel almost pregnant as he caresses the lumps they leave - starkly visible against his tiny frame. He pants out Stone’s name as he removes the buttplug and rolls over a bit. As his body shifts, he _howls_ as the eggs also shift inside of him. However, as he shifts, the pressure also leaves his prostate. They are much bigger now than when they had entered and he feels each one acutely. He activates the control glove again and begins beckoning the nearest egg back out. As it leaves, its increased size causes it to graze against his walls in a way he didn't experience upon its entry. He moans loudly and when the bigger egg sits on his already worn prostate he cums shouting Stone’s name harshly as the sticky ropes of cum splatter across his bed as the first egg falls onto the sheets. He feels a sense of panic. He still had two eggs in his ass. He knows he could shrink them of course and they would come out very easily, but the thought of him being stuck like this - already spent - eggs stuck in his ass... Oh... And if Stone were to walk in. To see him quivering from aftershocks... Covered in his own cum. He feels himself become horny again. He dares to move the next eggs out. He almost cries as their girth and vibration move inside him, he grabs his half-hard cock and roughly pumps it, weeping against the overstimulation. The eggs continue their downward march for freedom. The second one passes his prostate and once again he yowls Stone’s name like a wounded animal. It too falls onto the bed, harmless. The third one approaches. He speeds up his strokes. He imagines Stone gently caressing his face. Telling him what a good job he’s doing. How he’s so wonderful for taking so much. He whines for permission for this to be _done_. In his mind, Stone pats his head as the final egg makes a break for freedom. Ivo comes _hard,_ his spent dick twitching as he is milked of every last drop of cum. He thinks he blacks out, and after coming to, lies there for a while basking in the feeling.

He opens his eyes and _glares_ at the eggs lying innocently against his sheets. 

“Test 0V1. Success”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut pls be nice


End file.
